Karma
by zelda3469
Summary: "You have two very important reasons for being here on time. One, I pay you to arrive at nine sharp and do your job. Two, I like to kiss you senseless before any of those other idiots barge through the front door and disturb us." Naru/Mai *Sequel to Desires* Lemon


**Well... I did it! I wrote a sequel to Desires! It just... happened, I guess. Yeah... Everyone enjoy their Naru/Mai goodness.**

Rushing into the office at top speed, Mai gasped. She sprinted her way across the entire office, nearly tripping over her own two fast moving feet, and into the tiny kitchen a little ways past her desk. She had to hurry - it was the third time that week she had overslept and found herself nearly half an hour late. Maybe if she could have tea ready for the all high and mighty lord running SPR by the time he called to scold her, Mai could get off easy.

The water already on the stove, the girl reached up into one of the cabinets for a teacup as well as the container of Earl Grey. She then dashed over to the mini refrigerator and snatched a jar of honey as well as the cream. If she wanted a chance to practically live for the rest of the day, Mai would have to prepare Naru his absolute favorite.

When the kettle gave a whistle, Mai had her hands on its handle ready to pull it off the heat. Before she could however, an all too familiar voice shouted, "Mai! Get in here, now!"

She nearly lost her grip on the kettle as she twitched, a sense of dread draping over her like an extra large coat, "Just one second! Your tea's almost-"

"Forget about the tea. I want to see you this instant!"

Forget about the tea? Naru ordering her to forget about his tea?! Tea was like Naru's lifesource. Mai wouldn't have been surprised if he had consumed so much that he actually bled the caffeinated beverage. It was official; her life was about to come to an end… She had really ticked him off this time.

Releasing her shaky hold on the kettle, Mai backed away from the stove and cast a glance behind her. Naru's door was wide open, and if she recalled correctly - although she could have been wrong since she was kind of in a panic - it had been closed when she bolted in.

Literally dragging herself into his private office with her head bowed, Mai shuddered. Not only was she about to get an earful, but she had a feeling that her wallet was going to take a beating for the next month. As she walked through the threshold separating her boss's lair of evil - erm… solitude from the rest of the business, the door slammed shut.

Spinning around, Mai's almond colored eyes widened fearfully. Naru's gaze seemed to stab her like a butcher's knife, slicing through her with ease as he held a hand against the recently closed door. His dark bangs gracefully cradled his face and contrasted greatly with his pale complexion, sharpening every slight feature.

"Naru, I can explain, I-"

"No. I will not stand here and listen to another one of your ridiculous excuses. Three days this week you have come waltzing through that door tardy. I will not accept that from you any longer. You have two very important reasons for being here on time. One, I pay you to arrive at nine sharp and do your job. Two," Naru's voice dropped as he strode forward and latched his hand around Mai's wrist. He pulled her up onto her toes and snaked a sly arm around her waist. "I like to kiss you senseless before any of those other idiots barge through the front door and disturb us."

A bright red blush exploded across Mai's cheeks before a pair of lips smashed into hers hungerly, devouring her mouth greedily. She curled her free arm around Naru's neck and pulled him closer as the tip of his tongue lapped at the seam between her lips, demanding entrance. Mai granted him access as she relaxed her jaw slightly and parted her lips.

Hunching over her, Naru entwined his fingers with strands of Mai's fine hair. He released the wrist he had been holding captive and reached around her back. Placing his hand on her spine, Naru nudged Mai closer and her recently freed appendage groped his cheek.

While they were tangled with one another, Mai stumbled forward and pushed Naru back into the closed door. Their lips broke apart for a second as Naru's head whipped back, but Mai was quick to link them back together.

Suddenly, a hand slipped under Mai's skirt. As it touched and squeezed, Mai found herself being scooped up in the air. She let out a giggle as her boyfriend swept across the room and placed her down on his desk. The papers that had been stacked neatly on its surface found their way to the ground as Mai was pushed onto her back from above.

"Mai," Naru hummed out lustfully, yanking all of her clothing off from the waist down. He tossed her skirt to the floor and then smirked as he stuffed her panties into one of his pockets. She was never going to forget this - that he was sure of.

Wasting no time, Naru sank a finger into Mai. The girl on his desk fidgeted and bit her tongue to keep from moaning out his name while his finger probed her. She was loving it, getting even more aroused by his touch.

Good.

Adding another finger, Naru slapped his other hand down on Mai's leg to keep her still. He couldn't have her riding his hand. No, no, no. Mai would not be achieving an orgasm anytime soon, not on Oliver Davis's watch.

His wet fingers effortlessly slid in and out of her. Scissoring her, Naru released Mai's leg for a second and dipped his hand into his pocket. Mai was too wrapped up in her own pleasures to notice. With a smirk, he pulled a smooth white oval from his jacket. Adding another finger into Mai, he clutched the egg-shaped item in his hand and shifted just a little closer to her.

Eyes closed, Mai caught her tongue with her teeth each time she had the urge to call out his name. Couldn't Naru have waited until after hours? She didn't want to totally blow their cover! What if Bou-san or Ayako came to pay a visit? And God forbid if Lin heard anything or walked in. Even though he knew about them, he had already seen the result of their first night together. Mai had just gotten to the point where she could look him in the face again.

Suddenly, Mai let out a confused "huh" when Naru removed his fingers altogether and shoved something small and smooth inside of her. Unable to determine what it was, Mai sat up slightly only to see Naru standing back against the wall. He looked rather pleased with himself.

"You know Mai," he tsked, "there are consequences for arriving late."

She froze, her eyes going wide. "You can't mean…" she trailed off.

"I recommend that you bring me my tea and clean up this mess before you begin with your filing," Naru said as he tossed Mai her skirt. Jaw dropping, Mai stared at him dumbly.

"But… But I-"

"Mai, I don't pay you to sit on my desk all day and gawk at me. Get to work."

Mumbling hotly under her breath about how she would probably been paid more if that was her job, Mai hopped off his desk. She took in a sharp breath as she landed and the thing shifted inside of her.

"Naru…" she seethed, "what did you do?"

He glanced at her, almost innocently. When she reached down to inspect, he stopped her.

"Mai…" Naru warned, raising a brow.

"What? It's not helping my situation! Just let me-"

"No, Mai. That's just one element of your punishment."

"Punishment?!" Mai shouted, steaming, ready to throw herself across the room and mark his handsome face with a stinging red handprint. At that moment, she felt that the bright red would have matched his cold eyes so perfectly….

"Must I remind you again that you have yet to be on time this week?"

"But… This is ridiculous!"

"Really, because I believe it's a suitable punishment. Maybe you will remember to actually get here on time. Now, get busy."

Challenging him Mai took a step forward, shuddering just a bit, "And what exactly is stopping me from getting whatever it is you put inside of me out and finishing what we started myself?"

"You know, I don't have to visit your apartment most every night, and I can easily revoke your invitation to mine for the next two weeks."

She didn't bother to argue any further with Naru. Instead, she stepped into her skirt and pulled it up to her waist. Then, she scouted the floor for her panties, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Uh… Naru…" she started hesitantly, afraid that she knew the answer to her own question, "where's my underwear?"

He only offered a smirk in return, his hand sliding over a bulge in his pocket. Mai grimaced as she whined. Her skirt didn't even pass her fingertips when she stood straight up. What if she fell and someone other than Naru saw - as if that wouldn't have been awkward enough.

"Please Naru… That's not fair, just look at how short it is! What if someone sees?! How would I explain that?!" Whining, she held her fists by her side as she scowled with a very crimson face.

"It is your fault for wearing such a short skirt. Perhaps you should think more carefully about your choice in office attire," Naru said coldly as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair.

Eyes narrowing, Mai stormed out of the room, mumbling bitterly under her breath, "You're the one who said you liked the short skirts…"

As Mai picked up where she had left off in making Naru's tea, she fidgeted uncomfortably again. Whatever Naru had shoved up in her kept pushing against the edge of that special spot inside of her. How her boss actually managed to get it right there was light years beyond her comprehension.

Placing a full teacup on a tray, Mai wandered back into Naru's office, groaning and squeezing her legs together ever so often.

Oliver sat back in his chair and watched as Mai awkwardly fumbled into his office, trying her darnedest not to spill his tea. Without giving away how utterly amused he was, Naru placed his hand in his pocket again and fingered the remote that went along with the vibrator he had placed inside of his assistant. Just as she was within a few steps of his desk, Naru pushed a button on the remote and Mai instantly fell to her knees, gasping.

The tea spilled all over her white top and plastered it to her body, giving anyone who cared to look a decent view of her bra. As both the tray and cup landed on the floor with a muffled clank, Naru's lips turned up.

"Nah-Naru!" she hissed, shaking as pleasurable waves coursed through her body, "What are you doing?"

Face stoic, Naru simply replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit," Mai managed out, attempting to get back to her feet. Clicking his tongue, Naru pushed the same button on the remote and the vibrator's speed rose. Holding back a moan, Mai found herself on her knees again.

"If you are quite finished down there, clean everything up and get me my tea," Oliver ordered, his eyes studying Mai's strawberry-red face. Mai didn't respond to him immediately. She was still trying to register what he had said. After all, the thing inside of her was quite the distraction.

Reaching down, Mai put her hand under her skirt. There was no way she could get anything done with a sex toy constantly pleasuring her.

"Mai, don't even think about it," he said seriously, warning her through his stabbing, icy blue stare.

"But… Ha-ha-how can I… wah-work like this?" Trembling, Mai managed to crawl her way over towards Naru. She gripped the hem of his trousers and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Without warning the speed of the vibrations increased and Mai fell flat on the floor. She was so going to kill him for this later.

"Mai, my floor is not a place for you to take a nap," Naru teased, leaning back in his chair in an imitation of boredom, "Now, start cleaning up in here and then go make a fresh pot of tea."

Unbelievable! He was acting like nothing was wrong! If Mai hadn't been struggling just to get up onto her knees, she would have been yelling at him and calling him kinky jerk.

When Mai did manage to balance herself on her knees - granted that took a good minute or two - she carefully shifted and turned her back to Naru. Biting her lip, she held back the strong urge to mewl at her torturous pleasure. Scooting forward towards the tray she had dropped, Mai groaned. The carpet was stained due to the spilt tea. Great...

Slowly, with shaky hands, Mai reached out for the tray and tucked it under her arm. She then hooked her finger around the handle of the teacup and tried to stand. With the assistance of Naru's desk, Mai managed to hoist herself up to her feet.

"Sometime today, Mai," Naru huffed impatiently, not even bothering to hide the wicked smile that wound on his lips. Glancing back, Mai scowled while clamping her teeth down on her tongue.

With small sideways steps, Mai hobbled out of Naru's office and into the kitchen. While she was grabbing a rag and searching for the stain remover, Mai's knees buckled. She did manage to keep from falling to the floor by catching her hip on the counter, but she couldn't hold back the moan that had built up in her throat that time.

"Mai? Are you alright?" It was Lin.

Gasping, Mai turned a little too quickly, and her feet slid out from under her. Her hands grasped the air for anything to grab onto. For a second, her fingers brushed against the handle of a drawer, but they were too sweaty to properly grab hold of it. Quickly, Lin shot out his hand, and right before Mai landed flat on her butt - which would have made her situation all the worse - he halted her fall.

"Mai, you should be more-" he suddenly trailed off, his eyes locking onto the once bleach white fabric plastered to her skin. Lin then forced his eyes away immediately and only looked into Mai's face as he helped her back to her wobbly feet.

"Thanks, Lin," Mai breathed out with a shaky voice. The Chinese man took a step back from her once she seemed balanced and gave her an odd look. Something was clearly wrong, beyond her ruined attire.

Hands flat on the counter, Mai gasped and shook her head. Why did Lin's presence seem to make everything feel even more wonderful? Her cheeks flamed an even darker hue, and she quickly glanced up at him.

"Mai, is something wrong?" Lin asked carefully, inspecting his co-worker.

"I… I'm okay," Mai grumbled, averting her gaze from Lin, "Just dropped Naru's tea… Gah-gah-got to clean it up…" Mai stuttered when she accidentally glanced at him and squeezed her legs together.

Geeze… Did Mai get some sick pleasure from practically being touched in public?

Lin gave Mai a strange look. Something was seriously bothering her… Of course, Lin could easily assume that Naru had done something to her. But, what exactly could he have done to make her fumbling around awkwardly? In all actuality, he didn't want to know.

He watched as Mai tended to the cabinets with shaking hands. Her face was a very bright shade of red, and each time she glanced up at him, Mai looked as if she were about to fall over again. As Mai's eyes met with Lin's once more, she shuddered. Why was he always the one there whenever she was in some sort of awkward predicament that Naru caused?

After grabbing a few rags and running them under the faucet, Mai stumbled back into Naru's office. Meanwhile, Lin simply shut his eyes while shaking his head and returned to his own office of solitude. He really didn't want to know.

Once she was inside his office, Naru requested she shut the door before she sank down to her knees and began dabbing at the stain with a damp rag. Mai glanced at Naru often with crimson cheeks as she pushed the rag against the stain. She wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to pull anything… or make things even more difficult for her.

Naru never took his gaze from Mai as she cleaned up the spilt tea. As Mai arched her back and met his eye she turned her head away quickly. Naru smirked. If he recalled correctly, they had been in a similar situation two months back.

Standing from his desk, an amusing idea weaving in the depths of his fast working mind, Naru shifted his gaze to the door for a moment. He then swiftly moved towards it and locked it as Mai looked up to find him missing from his chair. She snapped her head around only to discover him standing behind her. Before Mai could even flinch, Naru had already moved down onto his knees and was holding her waist.

"Oh, by all means, don't let me interrupt your current task, Mai. Continue," he whispered in the shell of her ear.

Mai thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest due to how quickly it was beating. She glanced back at the narcissist behind her and curled her fingers around the damp rag beneath her palms. When Naru's glistening blue eyes met hers, Mai quickly turned her head forward and continued to try and get the tea stain out of the carpet.

As she dabbed the stain, Mai kept biting her lip. Naru's hands had wandered underneath her skirt, and were exploring every detail underneath expertly. His fingers left cold trails behind that made her spine tingle in further bliss. A few times, she groaned out at the wonderful feelings - the feeling of Naru's talented and well practiced fingers ghosting over her skin accompanied with the pleasurable vibrations of the adult toy secluded in her core - but then, when Naru's fingers traced around her moist entrance, Mai gave a throaty whine.

"Naru…" she whispered meekly, moving her hips back slightly in the hopes that it would urge her employer to properly touch her.

"Keep cleaning," Naru deadpanned as he teased Mai with his hand. As one of his fingers began to circle around her clit, Mai gasped and her arms wobbled.

"Naru… Please…."

He felt his own arousal begin to rise at the sound of Mai's pleading voice. Things were about to get oh so more entertaining for him indeed.

"Clean, Mai." Naru ordered.

Mai whined in her throat before trying to focus on getting the stain out of the carpet again.

Moaning softly, she dipped her head down and pressed against the rag. As she lifted it off the floor to see if she was making any progress, Mai squeezed her eyes shut before crying out.

She was so close… If Naru would have only moved his fingers in the right place…

"Hmmm…" Oliver sighed, pulling his hands away entirely before leaning over Mai's back. He took her shoulders in his hands and pressed his clothed arousal against her thigh as he whispered huskily in her ear, "My my, it seems you aren't good for completing such a simple task at the moment. Perhaps I should assign you another one." He moved one hand to cup Mai's face, wet fingers poking at the corners of her lips. The other then found its way to his pocket and wrapped around the small remote. "Let's put that mouth of yours to work."

Shuddering, Mai whimpered before the vibrations inside of her increased in speed once again. She then moaned as her arms and legs gave out, sending her to the floor. Due to her already sensitive nerves along with how close she was to reaching her climax before, Mai orgasmed.

Another wicked smirk tugged at Naru's lips as he stood. He reached down and grasped the collar of Mai's blouse. Naru then dragged her shaking body behind his desk. After sitting down in his chair, he pushed Mai to her knees and looked her in the eye.

"N-Naru…" she panted, gripping his pant leg. Her employer's lip twitched while he undid his trousers and released his throbbing member from confinement. Naru placed a hand on the back of Mai's head and pushed her face against his erection.

"You know what to do," he purred in a gruff tone.

Running her tongue over her lips, Mai nodded.

Her body still trembling, Mai timidly opened her mouth and leaned forward. As she took Naru's throbbing sex into her mouth, he gave a pleasured hum. His fingers wrapped themselves in the soft strands of her hair and he pulled her further onto his hardened sex.

Mai closed her eyes while she clutched the hem of Naru's shirt. As she ran her tongue along the underside of his length, she moaned lowly in the back of her throat. When she heard Naru groan again Mai brought her hand up and tenderly grabbed his testicles. She fondled them in her hand while her mouth worked, and in response Naru allowed another blissful hiss to escape his lips.

The heat coiled in the pit of his stomach intensified as Mai moved her head forward and back, lightly scraping her teeth against his shaft. Her tongue teased the tip each time, leaving Oliver nearly breathless.

"Mai," he moaned out softly, his hold on her tightening as he orgasmed. Naru was satisfied to hear Mai swallow his seed while removing herself from his crotch. Once she licked her lips and smacked them, Mai gazed up at Naru with pleading eyes.

The vibrator was still going, and her sense of arousal had all but returned.

"Naru…" she whined.

Smirking, he pulled up his pants. He then leaned back in his chair and locked his gaze with Mai's.

"Tea."

"Naru…" Mai groaned, her face flushed. "I… I can't really work with this and-"

"I told you already," he said tilting her chin up, "this is a punishment. If you can make it through the rest of the day without complaining about it, I assure you that you will enjoy your reward."

Biting her lip, Mai nodded before trying to get onto her feet again. It only took her two tries.

As the day progressed, Mai found herself thankful that she was able to spend most of it sitting at her desk. Granted, the constant vibrating was a huge distraction, especially since Naru made sure to change its speed every ten minutes or so, but Mai was actually able to complete her filing. Making tea was still a challenge, but she hadn't dropped any again, thankfully.

When her lunch hour came, Mai found herself whisked off by Naru to a small restaurant. He still hadn't allowed her to remove the sex toy... She fidgeted awkwardly throughout the entire meal and constantly had to bite either her tongue or the inside of her cheek, much to Naru's amusement.

"You're looking rather flustered," Naru teased while stirring his soup absently.

Mai swallowed, preparing herself for a change in the toy's speed. As her luck would have had it, the waiter had passed her by and refilled her glass with water when she suddenly gasped.

"Are you alright?" asked the server, a little concerned.

"I'm fine," Mai managed with a tiny, embarrassed smile.

Later, after lunch, Mai found herself sitting in the office again, waiting for the day to come to an end. She really wished she hadn't finished her filing early. It left her to focus only on her tortuous pleasure.

She found herself rocking back and forth in her chair, trying to reach her climax, as if it would solve all her problems and everything would stop. But nothing made it stop. It just felt even more wonderful and left her craving the overwhelming feeling even more than she had been.

Finally though, after watching the clock tick at an agonizingly slow pace, Oliver emerged from his office with his coat.

"It's time we leave." Mai was quick to pick up the sense of mischief in his voice.

Oh god, what did he have planned for her that night?

"Right," Mai managed out before standing and following Naru out to his car. She had to hold onto his arms as they walked down the stairs; she was afraid her legs would give out, and she'd trip any second. Then, in the car, she shifted uncomfortably in the cold, leather seat while Naru drove the short distance to his apartment.

Before Mai could get out of the car, she snapped her head up. The vibrations had finally come to a stop. She chewed on her lip and gripped the hem of her skirt. She had the overwhelming urge to finish herself right there and relieve herself of all the sexual frustration.

Smirking, Naru glanced over Mai and got out of the car. He opened her door and pulled her out of the seat by her wrist. Mai clung to him as they walked up to his apartment, her cheeks tinted with a pink hue.

Once Naru had unlocked his door, Mai tightened her grip on him before pulling him back into the bedroom.

"Someone seems rather eager," Naru chuckled.

"Don't tease me, I've been waiting for this all day," Mai snapped as she pushed Naru down onto the bed. Before she crawled on top of him, she reached under her skirt and slid her fingers into her dripping core to remove the vibrator that had been agonizingly pleasuring her all day long. She tossed it to the side and then pinned Naru's hips down with her own.

Naru couldn't even speak before Mai's lips were latched onto his, her hands working on the buttons holding his shirt closed. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Naru rubbed his body up against her and then shifted slightly. After his shirt had practically been ripped off along with the rest of his clothes, courtesy of his girlfriend, Naru swapped positions with her.

Mai's eyebrows shot up the moment she found herself on her back. She then gasped as Naru spread her legs apart. Naru then moved between them, and straddled her right leg.

"Naru…" Mai moaned in a throaty voice. "Naru, please…"

She could have cared less that she was dressed, minus the undergarment that had been taken from her earlier that day. She just wanted to feel Naru inside of her - she _needed_ to feel him inside of her.

As the head of Naru's erection brushed against her glistening entrance, Mai clutched the bedsheets with her hands and whined.

"Naru! I… I need it! I need you!"

His lip twitched and he slightly pushed against her. Naru absolutely loved hearing Mai beg for him. Then, of course, teasing her was simply too much fun as well.

Mai twisted and tossed her head to the side while the tip of Naru's member rubbed against the small, sensitive nub above her entrance. While Mai withered beneath him, crying out for him to take her, Naru grabbed onto her hips. Looking into Mai's eyes, Naru set a moderate pace, drawing his penis from the base of her slick vagina to her clitoris, and then back again.

"Naru…" Mai gasped, "Naru please!" She sat up as best she could and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Naru, please stop teasing me and do it already!"

When he seemed to ignore her, Mai chewed on her lip. Why was he only teasing her? He had been teasing her all day long!

Determining that it wasn't fair for Naru to keep playing with her, Mai wrapped her free leg around his body and pushed up against him. When he was flat on his back, staring up at her, Mai grinned.

"My turn," she giggled, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes.

Naru frowned before reaching up. He was going to take his place back on top again, but Mai caught his wrists.

"I mean it."

She pushed his hands back until they were touching the headboard. Then, she quickly shrugged off the light cover-up jacket hanging over her top and used it to tie Naru to the bed. Satisfied with her work, she removed herself from the bed altogether.

Tapping her chin, Mai paced back and forth, her eyes never leaving Naru. She wanted him to know how she felt. It was his turn to submit to the tormenting agony of teasing.

As she looked down, Mai's eye caught the vibrator that had been the sole cause of her problems all day. She then caught sight of the trousers Naru had been wearing, where the remote for said vibrator was located.

She had an idea.

Naru watched Mai carefully as she stalked about the room. He tested his restraints few times and sighed. He never would have guessed that Mai was actually good at tying knots.

When he saw her flash another smile, Naru stiffened. She had determined what she was going to do with him. He expected her to move back towards the bed, but instead, she did the opposite. Mai walked out of the room without a word.

"Mai!" he called, yanking on his bonds.

She didn't reply, but she did come back a few minutes later, her hands behind her back. Smiling the entire time, Mai made sure to keep the items in her hands out of Naru's sight until the right moment. She wanted it to be a surprise.

"Mai?" Naru tilted his head up.

"Just wait," she said sweetly as she knelt down next to the edge of the bed. When she placed the two bowls down, Mai reached for the vibrator as well as the remote.

Quickly, she stood again and moved onto the bed, between Naru's leg. As she eyed his erect length, she ran a finger up it. Naru shuddered blissfully in response.

"I think it's your turn to be punished." Mai offered him a devious smirk before sliding the sex toy into Naru's anus. She moved it around a bit with the tip of her finger. When her boyfriend jolted, she nodded. Next, Mai glanced at her wrist and pulled off the hair band she had retrieved while out of the room.

Naru's stomach nearly did a flip at the sight of the small, black band. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what she planned on using it for.

Mai grabbed Naru's member with one hand as she wrapped the band around it twice.

"Well, it's a perfect fit, don't you think?" She asked smugly. Naru only looked at her a little uneasily. He knew he had gone a little too far with his games, and he was going to pay the price.

Taking the remote, Mai locked eyes with Naru. Her finger then pushed the on button.

Naru gasped. He had never once experienced any stimulation from anal play - granted, he and Mai had never experimented with it. He could only describe the feeling as intoxicatingly blissful.

The fire in the pit of his stomach grew rapidly, and he felt that he would climax given another couple minutes of this, but Naru knew that he wouldn't be reaching his release anytime soon.

Again, Mai moved off the bed. While Naru was occupied, she swiftly removed the remainder of her clothes and bent down to pick up the bowls. In one of the dishes was a gooey mess of warm honey, and in the other was a large scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"I'm a little hungry," Mai sighed, looking at both dishes. She looked to Naru before holding the bowl of honey over his waist and allowing the golden goo to drizzle all over his package and even his stomach.

Breaths growing shorter, Naru moaned. Mai's hand had started massaging his genitals generously, adding to the burning pleasure building inside his body. As her talented hand worked him, Naru jumped a little. There was a new, cold sensation on his chest, and Mai's other hand accompanied it.

"Mai…" Naru groaned while he attempted to grind himself against her palm.

As her fingers danced over his entire body, he shivered. His nerves were on end, and his toes curled. The warm feeling in his abdomen continued to expand as if it were a rapidly inflating balloon that would surely pop soon.

After tasting each of her hands, Mai glanced at Naru. She then shoved her honey covered digits into his mouth.

"Suck," she ordered.

Naru locked eyes with Mai before flicking his tongue over her sweet tasting fingers. As she smiled, he closed his eyes and bobbed his head slightly. While he tasted the fingers in his mouth and gently sucked on them, Mai hummed low in her throat. She pushed her fingers further back into his mouth and rubbed the top of his tongue. Then, when he had cleansed her small hand completely, she pulled it back.

"I think you deserve a little reward now."

Mai dipped her head down and took Naru completely into her hot, eager mouth. Slowly, she lapped at the sticky substance coating his manhood. She bobbed her head up and down steadily and gently scraped her teeth over his skin before sucking harshly.

Naru called out Mai's name again. His body was tense, and every little touch set his sensitive nerves on end and added to the radiating warmth in his stomach. Gasping, he snapped his head up and twisted away just a bit. Mai had finished cleansing his arousal and began to treat his scrotum with her mouth. To put it simply, it felt wonderful; amazingly wonderful. Everything from the texture of her tongue to the random little patterns she traced…

"Mai!" he yelled as he pulled on his restraints and attempted to sit up. He needed her… He really needed her.

With a pleased expression, Mai pulled away. She licked her lips slowly before moving up to sit on Naru's waist. While drawing her fingers over his stomach lightly she gave a content hum. It was nice, being in control for once and giving the narcissist a taste of his own medicine.

After she caught sight of the remote for the vibrator again, Mai reached for it, and then did as Naru had done to her throughout the course of the day.

"Mai…" he groaned, weakly tugging at his bonds once again.

"Don't worry," she spoke with a silky voice, "you'll get what you want soon enough." Leaning forward, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Then, Mai flattened her hands against Oliver's torso and moved back. She lifted herself up and positioned herself before slowly sliding down onto his awaiting erection.

Naru moaned as he tilted his head back. His breaths were uneven, and his heart was pounding wildly inside his chest. He twisted and whined due to his overly responsive senses while Mai clamped herself around him. Those soft, wet walls squeezing around him were like a heaven. A heaven that he could never escape, a heaven that would drive him mad with his own building pleasures.

As she picked herself up and then sank back down onto him, Naru closed his hands into fists and shut his eyes tightly. He cried out for Mai once more, feeling as if he were about to reach an orgasm, but it never came and nor would it come until Mai wished it.

"You know," Mai murmured breathlessly, "I think we'll have to do this more often. It's nice hearing you vocal in bed for once."

The narcissist turned his head and met Mai's gaze. His girlfriend smirked before rocking herself back and forth, and he bit his tongue to keep from letting another sound escape.

Oliver needed to find a way to reach his climax and quickly. He knew Mai would torment him all night long if he didn't.

Gently, Naru pulled at the garment holding his wrists to the headboard. He forced himself to focus clearly for a moment, and then his binds loosened before falling away.

Eyes shut, lost in her own sea of pleasure, Mai didn't notice her boyfriend's new found freedom. She didn't notice until a pair of hands were pressed against her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped as she found herself beneath Oliver.

"You-" she was cut off as Naru's lips smashed into hers forcefully. She moved to push him off so she could retake control, but before Mai could even place her hands on his body he was holding her down, sliding in and out of her at will.

* * *

><p>Awkwardly, Mai twiddled her thumbs while sitting next to Naru's hospital bed. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before blushing.<p>

"I… I didn't mean for-"

"I know…" Oliver cut her off, his arms crossed. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable before turning his head to look at Mai. "If anything, this was my fault."

Mai bit her lip. "I… well… no… I mean… I should have been more careful. I guess I wasn't really paying attention with, uh, how far I pushed it in."

Letting a long breath out through his nose, Naru sighed, "I suppose this is compensation for my actions earlier today… Just don't mention this to the others. Especially Lin."

Mai nodded quickly. She wouldn't dream of telling anyone else about what had happened. Not only was it super embarrassing, but the others would tease them - well, Naru mostly.

"Again, I really am sorry…" Mai said.

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither finding much of anything to say. Then, as the awkward tension between Mai and Naru began to grow exponentially, the door to the hospital room opened. A woman stepped inside with a clipboard and raised a brow. She then looked at both teenagers before laughing.

Mai's face completely drained of all color while Oliver glared holes through his nurse. There must have been a change in staff since his arrival.

"Oh my god, Naru!" Ayako laughed, holding a hand to her mouth. "Care to explain how you got a vibrator stuck up your ass?!" As she looked over an extremely pissed off Naru, her eye caught Mai again.

"Please tell me he didn't call you for help," she snorted, shaking her head, "or were you somewhat responsible for this?"

The girl with shoulder length hair blushed before glancing away.

"Well, I'll be sure to call the others and let them know they can come visit Naru in another hour. They were so worried when they heard he was here."

"You told them?!" Mai shrieked, jumping up from her seat.

"What? I only just found out why he was admitted." Ayako chuckled. "But, I'll be sure to let the others know exactly what happened before they come in for their visit!"

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing.**


End file.
